Mind Games
by SpecialNotCrazy
Summary: So...I haven't updated anything in a while. I found some old fics that I deleted about Raven having a sister, cliche I know. But don't worry I'm in the process of revamping it. So give it a try.


Basically the story on how RAVEN'S sister came to be a titan because I plan to do alot of stories using her. So I found my old TT Raven's sister fic and I just had to post it because this is what got me into writing in the first place and now I'm getting an original work published.

It was a boring day in Jump city. The bad guys were all in jail. The Titans were sitting in the common room bored out of their wits. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" They all said at once soon everyone was fighting Raven got pissed off and yelled at everyone to shut up she than order star fire to open the door.

"Raven" star fire said

"I'm right here star fire" Raven said appearing behind here she than looked in the doorway "no way"

"Hi Ravey" the figure said

"Phoenix how many times do I have to tell you its RAVEN YOUR NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! YOU NEED TO GROW UP!"

Phoenix had the urge to say something but held her tongue she turned around and left not before saying" well SOR-RY I THOUGHT SOME-BODY WOULD CARE THAT SLADE AND BROTHER BLOOD ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP HEROES AND PLANT MIND CONTROL DEVICES ON THEM BUT I WAS WRONG ILL JUST GO TO THE TITANS HOPEFULLY THEIR CARE"

Robin came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "what did you"

At that moment kid flash came running up to them out of breath "guys...Slade...brother...blood…control...mind...help" he said before he fell he looked up to see Phoenix looking over him before he black out again

When Kid flash woke he was in the med bay He got up and looked around when Raven came in the room.

Raven what happen to that girl I saw did the brother blood get her or Slade or maybe..."

"Kid flash" Raven cut him off "You mean my sister"

"You have a sister"

"Yeah"

"Oh well I guess I met her"

At that moment Phoenix came in not knowing that kid flash was awake "Hey Raven Robin said it's time to switch places and he's going to come watch the cutie okay"

"Um Phoenix" Raven tried to warn her but Phoenix Ranted on

"He's so lucky he gets to be all alone with the hottest guy in the world and you know that I don't fall for guys that often but with this one its a connection he may be unconscious but he's still cute you know just like you think that green guy what his name beast boy is cute you like every boy you see you even told me you had a crush on what's his name when you saw him what's his name oh yeah.."

"PHONIEX" Raven yelled

"What"

"We have company"

"What do you mean" Phoenix had finally reached Raven and she was sanding in front of Kid flash. Raven moved aside allowing Phoenix to see Kid flash she let out a huge gasp and her face turned as red as a tomato and she froze. Kid flash took this time to get a good look at her she had snow white skin blue hair down to her upper back she had on a black leotard but with a purple cloak but and purple boots.  
"Hey Raven why do call her Phoenix"

"Because a Phoenix bird is made of fire and she has a fiery personality"

"Oh"

At that moment Phoenix came back form lala land Kid flash noticed this and appeared beside startling

"So" he smirked "cutie, hottest guy in the world, cute" he wiggled his eye brows"

Phoenix giggled before saying "Um about that" she turned and ran to the door but kid flash was already there

"So speeds your power" Phoenix than smirked saying "see ya" not before whispering "I meant what I said"

Kid flash stood there processing what just happened when a huge grin appeared on his face. "This is the perfect chance for me to make my move tonight on scary movie night perfect"

Later That Night

Kid flash walked into the common room and saw Phoenix .

"Hey" he said sitting next by her

"Hi"

"So what moving are we watching?"

"I think were watching Nightmare on Elm Street"

"Cool I never seen it"

"Me either"

Robin then came in the room and sat down next by star fire with 4 bowls of popcorn one for kid flash and Phoenix beast boy and raven him and star fire and a whole one for cyborg. During the movie star fire Phoenix and beast boy were scared stiff and would often bury their face in the boys neck (in beast boy case hiding in ravens cloak) by the end of the movie you could tell phoenix star fire and beast boy would be having nightmares for a while.

"Well I'm going to hit the sack" Cyborg yawned

"Yeah me too" Raven agreed

"So am I" Robin said

"Wait um friend Robin can you walk me too my room I am quite scared" she blushed

"Sure Star" and all four of them walked off

"Wait" beast boy said "don't leave me" and he ran after them

"Um do you want me too walk you too your room" kid flash grinned

"Nah I'm good"

"Oh okay" and he walked away

Phoenix started after him when she heard a noise behind her she turned around but didn't see anybody then she started walking again when a glove hand covered her mouth she bit down causing the hand to move and let out a loud scream hoping kid flash would here when something hit her head the last thing she remembered was hearing a loud explosion before she blacked out

Kid flash ran into the common room only to find that Phoenix was gone and there was a huge whole in the wall. He looked to his left to see her stuffed bunny on the floor he picked up slowly and walked over the rubble on the floor he saw a long pipe on the floor. He would've got there sooner but he ran into a couple of things on the way here.

FLASHBACK

Kid flash ran his fastest out the door only to find that the door was closed he groaned as he rubbed his head he opened the door only to run into the hallway wall it was then he heard the explosion. He rushed out still slightly dizzy from the hits to his head he stumbled slightly as he ran and slowed down a little bit when he got to the common room

END FLASHBACK

At that moment Raven and the rest of the titans rushed into the common room

"What happened" Raven asked

"Phoenix is gone" Kid flash replied in monotone stealing Raven's monotone

"What how" Raven said

"Well I left her here and went to my room when there was an explosion and a scream and when I came back she was gone" he responded

"You mean to tell me it took you that long to reach her" Raven yelled

"Well I had a few pit stops along the way" he said rubbing his head

"Wait" Robin said "There's a note" On the note it said BB and S

"BB and S what does that stand for" Beast by asked stupidly

"It means..." Raven started

"Brother Blood and Slade" Kid flash finished

Meanwhile with Phoenix

Phoenix was tied in chains on the floor when brother blood walked into the room

"What do you want with me" Phoenix shouted

"Easy I will control you to destroy the titans from the inside out"

"OK and just how do you plant to do that?"

"That my dear is where I step" Slade said coming out of the shadows

"Okay creepy much"

"You see I will put a chip on you which will cause you to obey my every command"

Slade than moved forward and stuck the chip to her neck so fast that Phoenix didn't even have time to blink you will tell no one of this encounter understood. Phoenix had no choice but to nod her head in agreement. He than teleported her back to the tower. She appeared in front of kid flash

"Phoenix" he cried he rushed forward and hugged her. When he let go she took a step backwards and fainted

When Phoenix woke up she realized she was in the med bay. "Raven" she croaked "Kid flash" When all of a sudden there was a pounding in her head when she heard a voice "You will destroy the titans when the time is right

"No" Phoenix said

"You will do it or else"

"Or else what"

All of the sounded the pounding sound came again this time more powerful

"Ahhh" Phoenix screamed "I don't want too"

"You will"

"I...I... fine"

"Good now get started"

The following week she got close to everyone so she could stab them in the back

Perfect you have done well now will be the perfect time to strike.

Just than the alarm went off

"And that will be our cue report to the battle when the titans seem to be winning you will double cross them"

They all reported to the battle scene. Cinderblock, plamus and overload were wrecking the city. "Raven Phoenix you take on Overload, cyborg star fire you take cinderblock beast boy kid flash your with me we take on plamus" Robin ordered

"Teen Titans Go

(Sorry not good with fight scenes)

The battle ended quite quickly they were wrapping up when Slade stepped out of the shadows all at once the titans prepared for another battle.

"Oh relax titans I'm not here to fight you"

"Then why are you here Slade" Robin sneered

"That's easy to watch my new apprentice destroy you"

"Apprentice what apprentice" Beast boy asked

"Apprentice forward"

To everyone's surprise Phoenix walked up to Slade

"Phoenix why" Kidflash asked

"I wish I could tell you but I"

"Apprentice destroy them"

"But"

"Destroy them NOW OR ELSE"

Unwilling Phoenix started to attack.

(Again not good a fight scenes)

A few minutes later the titans were wrapped up quite easily

At Slade's Lair

The titans were all tied up to a HUGE bull's eye target where HUGE cannon were pointed at them. Slade and Phoenix were behind the cannon after Sladefinish setting the mode to obleritae he ordered Phoenix to get behind the cannon and destroy the titans.

"I can't"

"You will do it now" he then pushed her behind the cannon and turned it on so with a push of a button it will oblerate them.

"PHOENIX DONT DO IT HE'LL JUST TURN ON YOU AFTER WERE GONE" RAVEN YELLED

"YEAH HE DID THE SAME THING TO TERRA" Beast boy Added

"SLIENCE" Slade commanded "Think about it Phoenix we can rule the world under our control you get whatever your heart desires"

"I...I...I...WONT DO IT" she yelled

"What" Slade said

"No, you can't make me I don't care what you do to me you can't make me do it and I wont do it" She ordered

"Fine it's your demise"

All of a sudden the pain came back to Phoenix head she sank to her knees and let out a scream.

"What are you doing to her" Kid flash asked

"Nothing just causing her pain though soon the pain will be too much for her to handle and she'll possibly die. Since she wont destroy I get the pleasure of doing it my self he than loaded up the charger"

Phoenix looked up to see Slade loading the cannon she got to her feet trying to ignore the pain she than ran full speed at slade and knocked him out the way as he was about to push the button. He came back and slammed her into the machine

"Insolent child you're a fool you had your chance" he yelled

What he didn't know was that he caused the machine to overload and it was no spitting out electrical charges causing them to shock Phoenix

"You will pay"

With that he dissapered to before pressing a button on his hand. The building started to collapse it was going self-destruct. Phoenix pressed another button causing the titans to have abilities to the powers again and they all stared to leave. Star fire flew out Robin Beast boy flew out Cyborg. Phoenix and Raven teleported away Kid flash ran off

When Phoenix woke up she realized she was in the med bay yet again. Cautisly she checked her neck to find there was no chip there. "Don't worry Vyborg was able to remove the chip without causing any damage." Kid flash said (it was tapped into her nervous why he was able to control her) Phoenix got up to stand but to her surprise she fell-into kid flash's arms

"It's a good thing your fast" Phoenix blushed

"Careful now you haven't been on your feet in a while" he warned

"A while how long was I out" she asked

"About 2 weeks"

"Oh"

"Anyway we have a surprise for you I'm here to escort you to the common room" he said

At The Common Room

When they walked in everyone yelled "SURPRISE"

"What's all this" Phoenix asked surprise

"Well we've been thinking" Robin started

"You get to be a teen titan" Cybrog said

"That's not even the best part come see your room" Beast boy said

Her room the ceiling was a spread out Phoenix her walls were the ocean  
"Gee thanks"

All the titans started to leave except for Kid flash

Their faces started getting closer and closer and just as they were about to kiss the door open and star fire stepped in said" New friend Phoenix will you" seeing their red faces she new se interrupted something she closed the door and stepped out

"I better go now" Kid flash said still red

"Yeah you better" Phoenix agreed also red

Kid flash than pecked her on the lips and sped off causing Phoenix to grin. Just then the alarm sounded she could her Robin yell "TITANS GO" "Being a Teen Titan is going to be great she thought to herself.


End file.
